


perfect

by dat_heichou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, cuties being affectionate cuties, for the tsukkiyama gift exchange 2016/17, i hope you love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_heichou/pseuds/dat_heichou
Summary: The best part about living together is the down time, the quiet moments easily taken for granted.  This is Kei and Tadashi's definition of perfect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! This is my gift to lquidgold for the tsukkiyama gift exchange.
> 
> You wanted them baking at two a.m., cuddling on the couch watching movies together, or in a long distance relationship. I did my best to have pieces of all three.
> 
> This fluff is for you and I hope you like it!!

The best part about living together is the down time, the quiet moments easily taken for granted.  When Kei can wake up first and leave a quick peck on his boyfriend’s nose before he showers before work.  When Tadashi gives him enthusiastic retellings of his dreams while they make breakfast.

It’s nice not having to rely on late night phone calls or meticulously scheduled skype sessions to hear about the details of each other’s lives, or to just simply see their face or hear their voice.  To be able to give each other quick goodbye kisses at the door as they leave for work.  To be able to cuddle in bed together after a long, exhausting day is a blessing in itself.

The weekends that their schedules line up are the best of all.  Even when Kei’s shifts at the research lab run late on Friday night, making him trudge through the door at 8 p.m. ready to sleep on his feet, Tadashi’s enthusiastic hug at the doorway holds his exhaustion at bay.

“I didn’t know when you’d get home, so I just ordered pizza.”

“Sounds good,” Kei signs happily, taking a moment to bury his nose into his boyfriend’s hair before Tadashi wriggles out of his hold to lead him further into the apartment.

“Movie while we wait?”

“Sure.”

“What do you want to watch?”

“Whatever you want,” Kei sighs again, making Tadashi laugh.  On late work days, “whatever you want,” is effectively code for “I’ll probably fall asleep in ten minutes regardless.”

Tadashi sits on the couch and pulls up Netflix, patting his lap in welcome.  “Get comfy and I’ll wake you when it gets here.”

Kei gives him a soft smile and stretches out as much as he can on their tiny sale-special couch, lying his head in his boyfriend’s lap.  As he closes his eyes he recognizes the opening notes of the Harry Potter theme and smiles.   _ Of course he would pick that.   _ The last thing he notices before he falls asleep is the feeling of fingers slowly combing through his hair.

* * *

 

 

Even exhausted after a long day of student teaching, Tadashi finds peace watching Tsukki doze in his lap.  It’s in the small moments like this one that it suddenly hits him that this is their new normal.  They can both be as open and affectionate as they want, in ways they would have been terrified to even think of back in high school.  Goodness, Tadashi had almost cried the first time he had even tried to hold Tsukki’s hand during their first nerve-wracking date their freshman year of college.  Luckily for him, their date plans were to see _Maleficent_ in theaters, so it was dark enough to hide his watery eyes.  Though maybe not, considering he could still see the rising color in Kei’s cheeks when he braved a glance over.

It had taken so long to get comfortable creating new boundaries, accepting that they wouldn’t scare each other away.  Sometimes, Tadashi still wakes up in the mornings afraid that he’ll be an anxious fifteen year-old again and all the good things that have happened the past few years have been part of a wondrous dream.  But here he is, with Kei within his arm’s reach when only a few months ago they had been at universities hours apart.  Life is good.

Now it’s so easy, sitting here with his fingers combing through Kei’s hair as  _ The Sorcerer’s Stone  _  plays in the background.  The weight of Kei’s head in his lap is a solid source of comfort.

As hungry as he is, it’s more than a little disappointing when the doorbell actually rings.

“Tsukki, let me up,” Tadashi coaxes, easing his legs out from under Kei to answer the door.  Kei makes a soft sound of dissent when Tadashi replaces his legs with a lumpy throw pillow.

Tadashi thinks every expression Kei makes is cute, but he has a special softness for the “don’t go” face he makes when he’s still half asleep, when his nose is scrunched up and his lips fall into a heavy pout.  It’s a childish, familiar expression, one that Tadashi can remember seeing when Akiteru was too busy to play with them or when Tadashi was called home early from their playdates.  After all these years together, it’s that face that reminds him of the little boy that became his first friend.

* * *

Eating revives them both enough to actually sit through the rest of the movie.

“Are you sure you want to keep watching the series?”  Kei asks, caught mid-yawn.  “They only get sadder and you’ll end up crying.”

“You mean  _ you  _ don't want to cry tonight,” Tadashi teases as the credits roll in front of them.  “But I understand.  What do you wanna watch?”

Kei hums in contemplation as he settles into the couch, lying diagonally with his head against the armrest, Tadashi easily tucked between his side and the back of the couch.  Even though they are both gangly enough to have their legs hang off the end of the couch, they’re still comfortable.  Tadashi’s head rests on Kei’s chest where he can easily hear his heartbeat.

“What about  _ Holes?” _

“That’s sad too,” Kei remarks.  The words reverberate through his chest and tickle Tadashi’s ear, making him giggle.

_ “P.S. I Love You?” _

Kei lifts his head to stare incredulously down at his boyfriend, who simply blinks up at him innocently.  “Are you even trying?”

“ _ Up?” _

“Oh hell--”

“ _ Marley and Me?”   _ Kei stops Tadashi from making any more suggestions by reaching over to lightly pinch his cheeks.

“Do you really want to make me cry tonight?”

“You get cuddly when you’re emotional.  It’s cute.”  

Kei snorts and lets go.  “We’re not close enough for you right now?”

“Nope,” Tadashi remarks lightly, burying his nose in Kei’s shirt.

“Then get up here,” Kei sighs, opening his arms.  Tadashi cheers as he wriggles out from beneath the couch cushions to straddle his boyfriend’s thighs, tucking his head underneath Kei’s chin.  He sighs happily as he gets exactly what he wanted:  Kei’s arms wrapped snugly around his waist.

Kei puts on  _ Scooby Doo _ and they settle in to watch, only half paying attention as they simply enjoy the warmth of their embrace.

Kei can’t tell exactly how many episodes it’s been, but after watching Shaggy and Scooby pig out for the hundredth time he remarks, “Cake sounds good right about now.”

“You want to make some?”  Tadashi asks as he continues running his fingers through Kei’s short hair--fully succeeding in his mission to make it fluff up to its full potential.

Kei squints at his phone where it lays on the coffee table a couple of feet in front of them.  “It’s 2 a.m. though...”

“We’re awake and neither of us have work tomorrow.  Why not?”

Kei stares down at him for a moment before laughing.  “Good point.”

Eventually they manage to disentangle their legs enough to escape the couch and Tadashi enthusiastically leads the way to the kitchen.  When Kei opens the fridge, he’s surprised to see strawberries already sliced and prepared in sugar.  “Why do we have all the supplies for strawberry shortcake anyway?”

“I was going to surprise you with it, but I honestly didn’t feel like baking today.”  He pauses as he opens the pantry to retrieve the flour, sugar, salt, and baking powder.  “Well, not alone anyway.  I’m always happy to bake with you.”

“You’re such a sap,” Kei laughs as he pulls out the refrigerated ingredients.

“Says the sappier sap,” Tadashi remarks, lightly hip-checking him as they pass each other on the way to the tiny kitchen island.  Honestly the kitchen is barely big enough for the both of them, but the intricate choreography they need to do to accomplish anything in there is endearing in its own way.  

In order for them to get the oven door open, Kei needs to squeeze himself in between Tadashi’s back and the cold metal door of the refrigerator.  If he needs to pick between the two, he’d much rather cling to his boyfriend’s body heat.  So once the oven has been safely closed and the timer set, Kei grabs Tadashi’s belt-loops and pulls him back flush to where he’s still leaning against the fridge, relishing in the warmth of Tadashi’s back on his chest.

“I can’t believe you’re still wearing pants.”

“Me neither.  Do you wanna change into our pajamas and cuddle until the timer goes off?”  Tadashi reaches behind himself to detach Kei’s hands from his sides, instead entwining their fingers together in front of his chest.

“That sounds perfect, babe.”  Kei leans forward to give Tadashi a quick peck on the cheek, right where he knows his favorite freckle is.  

Kei’s always been strict with words and "perfect" isn’t a word he would use lightly.  But here, in their tiny apartment, he’s grateful to use the word on a daily basis.  Life with Tadashi is pretty darn perfect and they have nowhere to go but up.


End file.
